The Problem With Mondays
by yami no hikari
Summary: Malik and Bakura get into a fierce duel over the most unusual of prizes. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N-  
  
  
  
Yugi knocked on the door again, a little harder this time.  
  
"Maybe he had to go out?" Yami suggested, as Yugi peered into the window.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Ryou." Yugi at last replied.  
  
"Well, he's not answer........"  
  
At that moment the door was pulled open by a very frazzled looking Ryou.  
  
"Thank god you guys are here! Come on Yami! You've got to stop them!" Ryou said frantically, leaving the door wide open as he raced back into the kitchen. "Hurry up!"  
  
Yami and Yugi curiously followed him.  
  
Malik and YamiBakura were facing each other down across the table. Cold glares were exchanged, as they flexed their fingers like gunfighters. Suddenly YamiBakura moved. Whipping out a duel monsters card in one smooth motion, he lay it flat, smirking evilly.  
  
"Face it Malik, you have no chance of winning this fight. Why don't you just surrender now, and save yourself the humiliation?"  
  
Malik, smiled, and somehow the effect was more chilling than Bakura's smirk and laughter combined. "Is that what you think, Bakura? Perhaps the years in the ring have addled your brain? Take this!" He sneered slamming a card down.  
  
Yami frowned. They were clearly fighting for something, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. There were no millenium items around. In fact, most of the items usually on the counter were scattered here and there on the floor. Cooking pots, spatulas, mixing cups, an abnormally large amount of candy wrappers, a few soda cans, etc. In fact, the only two things on the counter seemed to be........  
  
A sprinkle sugar cookie on an elaborate pillow.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?!" Yami said derisively, whirling on Ryou.  
  
Ryou held up a hand, in the middle of a phone call. "Hello? Yes, I'm the one who called before! What do you mean you're out of sprinkles?! I have to have *sprinkles*! No, chocolate chip *won't* do!.......uh, huh........uh, huh.........No! Tomorrow is NOT good enough!.........Fine then.", He sighed, " Thank you for trying."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yami demanded.  
  
Ryou sank back into the chair. "That's it. The last bakery in town!" He groaned, sinking his head into his hands.  
  
"What's happening?" Yugi asked curiously, sitting down beside him.  
  
"I don't know how it started, but when I heard over the radio that several candy machines had apparently 'floated away', I came home right away. When I got here Malik and my Yami were sitting at the table, talking, and eating chocolate bars and drinking soda. I went upstairs, and came back to this!"  
  
"And what exactly is this?" Yami asked, joining them.  
  
"There was only one cookie, and they both want it." Ryou said simply.  
  
Yami stared at him for a moment incredulously, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" Ryou said indignantly. "Its not you're house they're destroying!"  
  
Yami continued to laugh, while Yugi sent him disapproving looks.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by maniacal laughter. "Bwahahahahahahha! You've made your last mistake, spirit!" Malik crowed. He slammed down the card that would ensure his victory.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at it for a moment, and then stared just over Malik's shoulder, eyes growing wide in horror, face an expression of absolute terror.  
  
"What?!" Malik said, spinning around.  
  
Bakura dove for the cookie.  
  
"No!" Malik shouted, tackling him to the floor.  
  
"Take that!" Bakura shouted, sending a well-placed elbow into Malik's stomach. Malik retaliated by grabbing Bakura's hair and pulling.  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"No! It's mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"No! Mine!"  
  
"In your dreams maybe!"  
  
Ryou sat watching, a resigned look on his face as they broke yet another plate. Yugi stared in fascination. Finally, Yami had had enough of their squabbling. He jumped to his feet strode over, and grabbed each by their left arm, pulling them apart. He shook them once.  
  
"That's enough! Both of you! Now act your age! For pity's sake, it's a cookie! Just share it! Split it in half!" Yami yelled at them.  
  
For a second, Bakura and Malik stared at each other. Then Bakura's eyes hardened and Malik glared.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!" They cried leaping at each other again; Yami caught in the crossfire. Yami went down cursing in a pile of elbows, fists, knees, and name-calling.  
  
Yugi stood up anxiously, "Yami!"  
  
Abruptly the door opened, and in walked Joey.  
  
"Hey guys! What 'cha doin?" He asked. "Oh look, a cookie!" He said, popping it into his mouth.  
  
Malik and Bakura both stopped cold, and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Yugi took the opportunity to save his Yami, while Ryou jumped to his feet with a cry of "RUN!", a split second before Malik and Bakura's disbelief turned to anger.  
  
"Get him!" Malik yelled, and he and Bakura jumped to their feet, tearing after the confused blond. Joey saw Malik and Bakura heard run, and bolted.  
  
Racing down the street, two enraged Yami's behind him, he mentally kicked himself. He should have known better than to even get out of bed on a Monday. 


End file.
